Let's Adopt
by Inazuma Eleven Forever
Summary: Newly weds Hiroto and Ryuuji have finally settled down in their new life together but they are about to face the biggest challenge in their entire life...Raising a child. Sorry for the terrible summary. Thank you to my friend Leo for making the cover and lastly Happy Birthday Sado-chan! I hope you like this story i made for you!
**Author's** **Note: HAPPY BIRTHDAY SADO-CHAN! Thank you for everything you have done to help so as a thank you i wrote you this story. EVERYONE GO WISH HER A HAPPY BIRTHDAY SHE IS SERIOUSLY AMAZING!**

 **I did not create the cover i had a friend of mine make it for me, Thank you Leo-kun!**

 **And also this will have bad grammar and all that so yeah...**

 **Please enjoy! :D**

* * *

It was a normal day for Hiroto Kiyama and Midorikawa Ryuuji or should i say Kiyama Ryuuji, the two were just newly weds much to nobody's surprise, they all knew that this was going to happen, you could practically see it when they were 13/14.

Anyway it was early morning and Midorikawa was currently making breakfast for both him and Hiroto.

About 15 minutes late Hiroto came in with his very messy red bed head while rubbing his eyes.

He then went up behind the green head and hugged him.

"Morning." He said in a sleepy tone while kissing his cheek.

Midorikawa then kissed his cheek back.

"Morning, how was your sleep?" He asked.

"Very good since i spent it with you." Hiroto said nuzzling into Midorikawa neck.

"You are such a sap." Midorikawa said smiling.

"What can i say, you drive me crazy."

Midorikawa blushed at that.

"Shut up and let's have breakfast."

"Of course my love."

5 minutes late they were sat down and having breakfast.

When they were finished with breakfast, Midorikawa was about to get up and wash up the dishes but Hiroto stopped him by saying…..

"Ryuuji let's adopt a child."

Midorikawa looked at him, Hiroto had a serious look on his face.

"Are you sure Hiroto? I mean raising a child is a big responsibility."

"I don't care, i want to raise a child with you." He sounded sincere.

"Hiroto i am not sure we are ready to raise a child i mean we just got married and-" He was cut off by Hiroto saying.

"We would be great parents, with you being so motherly and me being well awesome we will be amazing parents."

Midorikawa rolled his eyes when he said that he was awesome.

Hiroto the proceed to give him puppy dog eyes.

"Please Ryuu-chan." He said in an innocent voice.

Midorikawa sighed in defeat.

"Fine, let's adopt a child." He said giving him a small smile.

"YAY!" Hiroto cheered.

Midorikawa then sighed at his husband's childish antics but then gave him a smile.

'I have my work cut out for from now on.' Midorikawa thought.

For the past month, it has been pretty hectic, with all the planning and getting everything for a child and work, the couldn't catch any time for themselves.

Both Hiroto and Midorikawa decided to only adopt one child and a boy who is around the age of 11 since adopting a baby was guaranteed no sleep, and they liked there sleep thank you very much.

'Not like we get much anyway.' Midorikawa thought.

While sorting out paperwork Midorikawa was remembering about the time where he and Hiroto went out to get stuff for the child, Hiroto went on a spending spree and practically brought the whole store, Midorikawa sighed and shook his head at the remembrance.

'Honestly it's like i will be raising two kids.'

Midorikawa then looked at the calendar, there was a red circle circled around the next day.

Hiroto had given his sister a heads up that they were going to come over on the 13th of May to adopt a child.

'Starting tomorrow i will be a parent.'

~Next Day~

Hiroto and the formally known as Midorikawa were standing outside a building.

The name of the building was 'Sun Garden Orphanage'.

Both Hiroto and Ryuuji took a deep breath and went up to the door and Hiroto knocked.

A few moments later a woman with long greenish-black hair, blue eyes and glasses opened the door.

"Hiroto, Ryuuji it's nice to see you again." She said pulling them into a short hug.

"It's nice seeing you again sis." Hiroto said.

"It's nice seeing you again Hitomiko." Midorikawa said smiling.

"Come in, look around and come and find me when you have chosen the child you want to adopt." She said gesturing for them to come in.

Once they entered they started looking a child they want to adopt.

After about 45 minutes they were about to give up until Midorikawa spotted a boy, no older than 11 years old, with teal hair, by himself, looking down at the soccer ball he was holding.

He then went up to the boy.

"Hello there." He said smiling at the boy.

The teal haired boy jumped, frightened at the sudden voice.

The young boy then looked up at the grown man.

"What do you want?" He said rudely.

"Is it a crime to talk to someone?" Midorikawa questioned.

"If it's to me then yes." The boy said bluntly.

"Hmm, i see, well then illegal or not i am going to continue talking to you." Midorikawa said grinning.

The boy looked at him in shock.

"Say what's your name? I'm Kiyama Ryuuji." Midorikawa said.

"That's a weird name." The boy said.

" Well i i got married and got the name Kiyama, my name before i got married was Midorikawa." He explained.

The boy found it odd.

'Why would you need to change your last name if you got married?'

There was an awkward silence.

"Kariya Masaki, that's my name" The boy now named Kariya said.

"Well then Kariya, it's nice to meet you." Midorikawa said grinning.

"You like soccer?" Midorikawa questioned as he pointed to the ball in Kariya's hands.

Kariya nodded.

"I do too!-" Midorikawa was then cut off by a voice.

"There you are Ryuu!" The person said.

Both Kariya and Midorikawa turned around to see Hiroto running towards them.

Once Hiroto got to them, Midorikawa said.

"Kariya this is my husband, Kiyama Hiroto."

It all made sense to Kariya.

"Hiroto this is Kariya Masaki." Midorikawa introduced.

"It's nice to meet you Kariya." Hiroto said cheerfully.

"Likewise." Kariya said bitterly.

Midorikawa and Hiroto both looked at each other and nodded.

"Well it's nice meeting you Kariya-kun but i have to leave now." Midorikawa said sadly.

"Oh…"Kariya said just as sad.

"I hope we can talk again soon." After he said that they left, leaving Kariya sadder than ever.

Once they were out of earshot Midorikawa said to Hiroto.

"Hiroto i want to adopt him."

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"I am positive." He replied confidently

"Okay, we will adopt him." Hiroto said happily.

"Yay!" Midorikawa cheered.

They then went to find Hitomiko and tell her who they wanted to adopt.

When they found Hitomiko they immediately told her that they found a child they wanted to adopt.

"Oh really? And who is that?" She asked.

"His name is Kariya Masaki." Midorikawa answered.

Hitomiko then looked concerned.

"Are you sure you want to adopt him? He is troublemaker." She explained.

Midorikawa and Hiroto nodded.

"We are sure." They confirmed.

"Well okay, let's get these adoption papers signed and tell Masaki-kun the news." Hitomiko said gently.

As soon as they had the adoption papers signed and had Kariya's bags packed, Hitomiko told them a few things about Kariya that they needed to know, like how he had trust/abandonment issues because of when his dad left him and that he is bipolar and that he is good at tricking people.

"And now all that is left is to tell Masaki-kun the good news." Hitomiko said excitedly since she knew that Kariya would like his new parents.

As the kids were coming back inside from playing outside, Hitomiko called Kariya over to them.

"Masaki-kun i got some good news." Hitomiko started.

He then looked curious/confused.

"Huh?"

"You are being adopted!" She finished happily.

Kariya then froze in shock.

"I-l'm being what?" He asked stuttering a bit.

"You are being adopted." Hitomiko said smiling widely.

"By who?" Kariya asked curiously.

"BY US!" Hiroto shouted cheerfully, gesturing to himself and Midorikawa.

Kariya then looked surprised.

Hitomiko put her hand on Kariya's shoulder.

"Trust me Kariya, you will be in good hands, even though Hiroto may be an hyperactive baka-."

"Love you to Nee-chan." Hiroto said sarcastically

"He is very caring and he won't let the ones he loves be hurt and plus you have Ryuuji there as well to keep him line and act as a mother figure." She continued.

Hiroto started to tear up.

"Nee-chan that's the nicest thing you have ever said about me!" He then pulled her into a bear hug.

"Hiroto get off me!" Hitomiko shouted, trying to get him off her.

But her attempts of getting him off her was futile.

~After Midorikawa got Hiroto off Hitomiko, and Kariya said bye to everyone at Sun Garden plus one car ride later~

It was needless to say that Kariya was pretty amazed when he saw Hiroto's red car, he even at first didn't think it belong to him.

But the house he will be living in from here on out now, it was on a completely different level of amazement.

"Welcome to your new home Masaki-kun." Midorikawa said, looking at Kariya and smiling brightly.

Hiroto out a hand on Kariya's shoulder.

"We are going have best time of our lives in this house."

Kariya then started sobbing.

"T-T-Thank you so much." He managed to breath out.

Two arms were wrapped around him.

Those arms belonged to Midorikawa.

"Anything for you." He said, continuing hugging him.

Soon enough Hiroto joined them in their hug.

To anyone this looked like a picture perfect family but in reality it was much much more.

Kariya then looked up to look at the married couple.

"Thank you!" he shouted, still crying but this time he was smiling brightly.

He then hugged them both.

Hiroto and Midorikawa looked at each other, smiling gently, and continued to hug their new adopted son.

The End.

 **Did you enjoy it?**

 **Happy Birthday again Sado-chan!**


End file.
